Yugioh:A Darkness Is Rising
by Shiza Hako
Summary: Hey guys this is my first Yugioh story . I only own the OCs not the cards and other things they belong to whoever made the show. Second off the rating is what it is because I have no idea what my mind will ever think up when writing. Summary in the second chapter. PSend me your OCs they may get in the story. Off Hiatus. Will try to update got new story! I try to update both.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter One Intro~  
We are set into the year of an age of can only trust your friends and family(barely them).It has been extremely hard to rid the streets of rouge Dark Singers make it no better its only and my gang do our best to try to save the few remaining innocent and good people, its a hard struggle but we get through it with our trust is very important thankfully my gang has a huge trust amount,but as for the Dark Signers we do our best to stop there plot to have the Society of Darkness take over the will succeed and the Shadow Riders and the Society of Darkness will can not escape a Shadow only does a Dark Signer steal your soul they steal the very essence of life and trap your mind in the Shadow how it was when Yusei and the others dueled the Dark Signers they now have the abilaty to make those who they beat into Dark Signers but it depends if they have untapped potential,gave them a challenge,and have a weak spot they use to exploit them to there is some good news like the Dark Signers we can turn the good ones who are truly innocent into Signers but the world is so corrupt its very seldom we find anyone to turn into a corruption has to do with the Negative Energy Bomb set off a few months virus the bomb sets off targets weak hearts and sad people looking for virus takes the form of a at first kind soul who preys on its target with lies and sadness also has to do with the Dark Signers and Society of Darkness.A Dark Signer is a Society of Darkness trainee you get more expierence until you can fully help the Society in its twisted there is one thing they do best is lie and decive and warp has made an advancement since those days centuries of starting with 4000 LP you know start with duels have gotten advanced also there is now a Speed Spell 4 card.D-runners now have a fly ability..Dueling schools have opened up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I never have owned Yugioh or anything involving Yugioh don't think I every will so in all I don't own Yugioh I own the OCs

Summary:Violence,murder,impurity,destruction. One team of Signers set out to end it all with their own problems but put them aside and work a troubling quest and is very what happens when one of your parents turns out to be one of the people who plays a important part in it and helped start it. What will happen with Ace and the gang?What promises will be broken? Who will get sent to the shadow realm?Will the world every become pure?

~Chapter Two Unexpected Arivals and Rivals Part One~

~flashback starts~

Mitsuki: Well Ace I quess this is goodbye.I will always miss you. Even though at first we hated each other we have grown to like each other alot.

Ace: Do you have to go i cant stand to be without you. Your the sun in my sky for crying outloud! Even with these dark times!

Ace:Sorry for yelling its just that... that... I am gonna miss you so much.

Mitsuki:Well Ace before i go promise me that you wont quit dueling and you will still be a Signer when and if I ever come back.

Ace:Signers promise.

Mitsuki:Good I dont want to have to kick your but in a duel if your a Shadow Rider and send you to the Shadow Realm. I wouldn't feel right sending my boyfriend to the Shadow Realm.

Mitsuki:Before I leave I want to give you two presents. One this bracelet.~Ace reads the bracelet has his and Mituski's name on there and a heart in the middle~

Ace:Thanks for the awesome gift but what is the second gift?

Mitsuki:This!

~Mitsuki gives Ace a goodbye hug and a goodbye kiss~

Ace:Bye Mitsuki, I will always miss you.

~flashback ends~

~Time: 10:15 A.M~

~Place:Dueling Square Turbo Lanes~

~Duel:Twedledum and Ace~

Duel LP: Ace:8000,Twedledum:8000

~Speed Counters Ace:1 Twedledum:1

Ace:My move. Draw!

Ace:I set three cards face down (Starlight Road and Infernity Force and Infernity Reflector)

Ace:Then I summon "Infernity Necromancer". Due to its effect it is changed to defense mode when your move.

~Speed Counters Ace:2 Twedledum:2

Twedledum:My move. Draw!

Twedledum:I summon "Infernity Archfiend" in attack mode and set two cards facedown("Mirror Force","Infernity Inferno").Its your move.

~Speed Counters Ace:3 Twedledum:3

Ace:My move. Draw!

Ace:I summon another "Infernity Necromancer".

Ace:Hmmm not much I can do too bad I am not handless yet. So I will just end.

~Speed Counters Ace:4 Twedledum:4

Twedledum:I activate "Infernity Inferno".Now I discard two and send two from my deck to my grave.I end.

~Speed Counters Ace:5 Twedledum:5

Ace:Ok time to kick this into overdrive!

Ace:I activate "Heavy Storm".

Ace:Now I play "Infernity Beetle" in attack mode. I sacrifice my two "Infernity Necromancer's" and "Infernity Beetle". Clustering bonds come forth and shine your light on the forth the paved road to victory.I syncrho summon the one... the only... "Stardust Dragon"!

Ace:"Stardust Dragon" attack "Infernity Archfiend". Use "Cosmic Flare"!

~LP: Ace:8000 Twedledum:7300~

Ace:I end my turn.

~Speed Counters Ace:6 Twedledum:6

Twedledum:My move,Draw!

Twedledum:Here is a booster I play "Infinite Cards".

Twedledum:Then I play "Infernity Mirage" in defense mode.I end.

~Speed Counters Ace:7 Twedledum:7

Ace:I play "Monster Reborn".Come back "Infernity Beetle".

Ace:"Infernity Beetle" attack his "Infernity Mirage".Now "Stardust Dragon" attack him move now.

~LP Ace:8000 Twedledum:4800~

~Speed Counters Ace:8 Twedledum:8

Twedledum:My Move,Draw!I set a card(Mirror Force).

Twedledum:I end by placing "Infernity Necromancer" in defense mode.I end.

~Speed Counters Ace:9 Twedledum:9

Ace:My move,Draw!

Ace:Hmmmm not much I can do I end.

~Speed Counters Ace:10 Twedledum:10

Ace:Aw your lucky this is just my weaker infernity else I would have won by now.

Twedledum:Same here .

Twedledum:My move,Draw!

Twedledum:Time for the tide of this duel to turn for the better.

Twedledum:I tribute yours and mine speed counters if the total in our counters is over ten or over to turn this duel into fly mode and activate the second effect of "Speed World 4".With "Speed World 4" I can roll a dice,what ever number the dice lands on becomes both of our LP in the thousands.

~Speed Counters Ace:0 Twedledum:0

~Dice Roll!~

~Dice Roll Result:Two.

~Duel LP Ace:2000 Twedledum:2000

Twedledum:I end.

~Speed Counters Ace:1 Twedledum:1

Ace:My move,Draw!

Ace:Well this duel is alsmost I summon "Infernity Beetle" in attack "Infernity Beetle" you know what to do, ATTACK!

~Duel LP Ace:2000 Twedledum:800

Ace:I end.

~Speed Counters Ace:2 Twedledum:2

Twedledum:My move,Draw!

Twedledum:I activate the card "Soul Snatcher".

Ace: what the heck is that?!

Twedledum:It is a card that will help me win the lets me take a card out your grave and brings it to my field but it is destroyed in the End what Ace?

Ace: What?

Twedledum:The card I will use is your "Stardust Dragon"."Stardust Dragon" attack his "Infernity Beetle" with "Cosmic Flare".

~Duel LP Ace:700 Twedledum:800

Twedledum:I play "Upstart Goblin".You know its effect so I am not gonna explain it.

~Duel LP Ace:1700 Twedledum:800

Twedledum:I activate the effect of the airborne version of "Speed World 4".

Twedledum:I just sacrifice one Speed Counter.

~Speed Counters Ace:2 Twedledum:1

Twedledum:I flip a coin and if its heads you take 500 points of damage but if its tails i take 500 points of damage.

~Coin Flip Result:Heads

Twedledum:YES!

~Duel LP Ace:1200 Twedledum:800

Twedledum:I end.

~Speed Counters Ace:3 Twedledum:2

Ace:If I don't draw the card I am thinking of this duel is all over.

Ace:But its not likes its a Shadow Duel or anything but its ok I want the win.

Ace:My move,Draw!

Ace:This duel is over Twedledum,lets make sure the next time we duel we use our other and better cards or else the duel will be boring and drab sorta like this one.

Ace:I activate the card "Brain Control".

~Duel LP Ace:400 Twedledum:800

Ace:I take control of my "Stardust Dragon" to win this.

Ace:Now "Stardust Dragon" attack him directly. "Cosmic Flare" attack.

Ace:I win.

~Duel LP Ace:400 Twedledum:0

~Time 10:30 A.M~

~Place Antonio's Card Shack.

Antonio:Ahhhh Ace and Twedledum what can I get for you today?

Ace:I want three packs of the new "Infernity Limited Edition Cards".

Antonio:Ok that well be $3.50.

~Ace pays his money~

Antonio:What about you Twedledum?

Twedledum:Same thing as Ace.

~Twedledum pays his money~

Antonio:Ba bye guys cya next time.

~Ace and Twedledum take a ride around town after leaving the shop.

Twedledum:Well have you heard from Kaiza or Kasona lately?

Ace:Yeah they were dueling all night for three nights straight to get their skills up.

Ace:I feel pain,love, and joy.

Twedledum:

Ace:Nevermind lets just ride.

Ace:Wanna go to check on Kasona or Kaiza?

Twedledum:Sure.

~Time:11:00 A.M~

~Place Domino Pier Apartments/Kaiza's house~

~Ace knocks on the door~

~Kaiza opens the door~

Kaiza:Hey brings you bye?

Ace:We just came to check on you guys. BTW is Kasona here?

Kasona:Yeah I am in the back room watching tv and making combos with my deck.

Ace:After me and Twedledum dueled we went to Antonio's card shack and bought some cards.

Twedledum:Three nights in a row of dueling must be pretty tiring and ! #$ you guys out alot.

Kaiza:Well dont just stand there come in!

Kaiza:Kasona,Twedledum,and Ace would you like to try a new dueling strategy?

Twedledum:Like what? Also before I forget has anyone heard from StormXx yet?

~A Knock at the door~

~Kaiza Opens the door~

Kaiza:StormXx?

Ace:How you been storm?

StormXx:Just doing the work of a signer helping those innocents ones sadly while there where good people and innocent none of them were able to become a Signer.

Twedledum:Wanna trade cards Ace?

Ace:Sure.I can't wait to see what new "Infernity" cards we got.

Ace:Cool i got a "Infernity Spore" actually three of them.

Twedledum:Same here. .

Ace:Cool "Infernity Retrabution"!

Kasona:Sorry to interupt but there is a report on the news.

Ace:Lets watch it.

~News Report starts~

Reporter:Lightning and Black Purplish smoke in the sky.

Ace,Kasona,Kaiza, : Shadow Riders!

Reporter:This gas is making people go corrupt somehow!

~News Report ends~

Ace:Hmmmmmm,that came from the downtown airport.

Ace:Ok guys heres what were gonna and Twedledum take the north side of the airport and the east side.

Kaiza:Me,Kasona, and StormXx will take south and west side.

Ace:Take your D-Wheels and stay in teams

~Domino Reginal Airport~

~11:15 A.M~

~Ace gets a call on his phone~

Ace:(thinking):That number it can't be her.I would be the last person she could call!I am sorta suprised to think she might be back in town.

~Ace anwsers his phone~

Ace:Mitsuki?

Mitsuki:Long time no speak Ace,but now is not the time to chit-chat. Weve got trouble.

Ace:So this is what I was feeling...

Ace:Don't worry Mitsuki I am on my the way,but what direction of the airport are you in?

Mitsuki:North.

Ace:Good me and Twedledum are on our way.

Mitsuki:NO STAY AWAY FROM ME. ACE HELP ME!

Ace:Mitsuki NO!

Drakor:Hmmm hello Ace.

Drakor:I hear your the leader of your gang and the that true?

Ace:I am not saying.

Drakor:Oh well I will just make you I have your girlfriend captive.

Ace:HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND?!

Drakor:You just told me.

Drakor:Ahhhh I see I have found a weak spot of anwser me are you the leader of your gang and the Singers?

Ace:... Yes,yes I am.

Drakor:Good. Now heres the deal. Beat me in a Shadow Duel and I will release her.

Drakor:Loose and join the Soicety of Darkness.

Drakor:Do we have a deal?

Ace:Yes but one question. Are you a Soicety of Darkness trainee or a full fledged member of the Soicety of Darkness.

Drakor:Neither for now lets just say I am third in command of the Soicety of Darkness but I am not in the Soicety of i am giving you 30 minutes to find where i have hidden your girlfriend and now!

~Call Ends~

Ace:I got some bad news Soicety of Darkness third in command has kidnapped a Signer.

Twedledum:There are only five Signers who is the sixth.

Ace:I never told you guys this but StormXx is the sixth Signer.

Twedledum:Then who is the fith?

Ace:Her name is Mitsuki.

Ace:Crap I almost forgot he gave my 30 minutes to find him!

Twedledum:Then lets go!

~25 minutes pass~

Drakor:Your friends have 5 minutes left to find us before I drop you in the portal.

Mitsuki:What are you gonna do to me.

Drakor:Quite simple either send you to the Shadow Realm and steal your soul and life essence or turn you into a Dark Signer.

Drakor:Honestly,I am still debating which one I will do.

Ace:Mitsuki! me and Twedledum are here!

Drakor:So you made it.

Ace:Yes and I am ready to take you down.

Drakor:Thats the spirit now get set to duel normal style.

Twedledum:Hold on Ace I'm not gonna let you do this by yourself.

Drakor:That wasnt as planned but if I beat you both more members for the Soicety of Darkness.

Ace:Ok Drakor lets do this!

~Chapter Two Unexpected Arivals and Rivals Part One~


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three Unexpected Arivals and Rivals Part Two~  
~DUEL START~  
~Place:Domino Regional Airport~  
Ace:I will go first  
Twedledum:I will go second  
Drakor:Third normal circumstances I would start with 16000 but since defeating you both will be easy I will start with the regular 8000.  
~DUEL LP Ace:8000 Twedledum:8000 Drakor:8000  
Ace:My move,Draw  
Ace:This is In the bag  
Ace:I play the level four tuner monster "Infernity Spore" in attack mode.  
Ace:Then I play the spell "Double Summon".Then I summon "Infernity Archfiend".  
Ace:Clustering bonds come forth and shine your light on the forth the paved road to victory.I syncrho summon the one... the only... "Stardust Dragon"!  
Ace: Then i set two cards facedown (Magical Cylinder,Shutdown)  
((AN FIRST TURN SYNCRHO LIKE A BOSS  
Twedledum:My move,Draw  
Twedledum:I summon "Infernity Spore" in attack play "Double Summon".  
Twedledum:I play "Infernity Archfiend".  
Twedledum:The fires of the Underworld unite in this powerful flame engulfed dragon,use your flames to bring me victory in this fight I summon the one...the only... "Red Dragon Archfiend.  
Twedledum:Then set three cards face down (Mystical Space Typhoon,Mirror Force,Infernity Barrier)  
Twedledum:Red Archfiend Dragon attack him directly!  
~DUEL LP Ace:8000,Twedledum:8000,Drakor:5000  
Twedledum:Your go  
Drakor:My move,Draw  
Drakor:MWUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A  
Drakor:You fools it was the worlds dumbest choice to duel me for in my hand i have the six cards that willl ultimately lead to your doom.  
Drakor:I play the card "The Seal of The Shadow Ingulfed World"!  
Ace: What the heck  
Drakor:Let me explain what this field spell card does.  
Drakor:It gives all of my monsters 500 extra attack lets me control a back row of monsters.  
Drakor:With this deadly field spell the person or people who losses this duel has their soul stolen.  
Drakor:Also it can't be destroyed by card effects .  
Ace and Twedledum:  
Ace:HEY YOU SAID IF YOU BEAT US WE WOULD JOIN THE SOICETY OF DARKNESS NOT LOSE OUR SOUL AND GET SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM.  
Drakor:Thats part of the plan now before to my explanation before I was so rudely interupted.  
Drakor:My card also lets me summon "The Arms of The Shadow Ingulfed World Lord" from my hand.  
Drakor:When "The Arms of The Shadow Ingulfed World Lord" are in play I can summon "The Body of The Shadow Ingulfed World Lord" from my hand.  
Drakor:With "The Body of The Shadow Ingulfed World Lord" is in play I can summon "The Legs of The Shadow Ingulfed World Lord" from my hand.  
Drakor:When "The Legs of The Shadow Ingulfed World Lord" are in play I can summon "The Head of The Shadow Ingulfed World Lord" from my hand.  
Drakor:When all four of the cards I just summoned are on my field I can summon "Shadow Ingulfed Lord" from my deck  
Twedledum:That is strong!  
Ace:IKR 3500 atk then it gains another 500 to make it 4000!  
Drakor:This has sealed your faith.  
Drakor:It has a few weakness and upstrengths.  
Drakor:For example if my field spell is destroyed it is destroyed.  
Ace(thinking):THANK YOU GOD!  
Drakor:Also with this card on the field as long as it is somewhere on the field the person(s) will not lose their soul.  
Drakor:Your lucky I don't wanna crush you like the bugs you are so I'm gonna let you two stick around for a bit.  
Drakor:I will just end for now  
Ace:*gulps* My move,Draw  
Ace:(thinking):No way this guy has used six banned cards in one move  
Ace:(thinking):They Shadow Ingulfed series was banned and sealed of into a remote un-none location in an Island  
Ace(thinking):This guy entire deck must be based on banned cards.  
Ace(thinking):I have to find a way tp get rid of his "Shadow Ingulfed Lord".  
Ace(thinking):I have to end this without me and Twedledum's souls gone.  
Ace(thinking):This card i just drew is the start of it.  
Ace:I play the spell card "Trade For Trade".  
Twedledum:Wow Ace I haven't seen you play that card in a long time  
Ace:As long as this card is face-up on the field once per each players turn we can trade a card with one person in the duel.  
Twedledum:Good job Ace!  
Drakor:(thinking):Just great these two are gonna take cards from each other and use them against me  
Ace:I will trade a card with you Drakor!  
~Drakor reveals his hand~  
~Ace walks up to Drakor~  
Ace:I will be taking that "Downdrain" of yours  
Ace:Don't think I don't know how your deck specailizes!  
Ace:I KNOW YOU USE ILLEGAL CARDS!  
~ Drakor slaps Ace to Twedledum's side~  
~Duel LP Ace:7000,Twedledum:8000,Drakor:5000  
Ace:Why the heck did my LP go down!?  
Ace:And why the heck does my face hurt  
Drakor:Fool don't you realize this duel is real the damage taken on your body is real  
Ace:I hate you!  
Phanzar(com to Drakor):DRAKOR WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
Drakor(com to Phanzar)My job  
Phanzar(com to Drakor):Go according to plan or else do one more thing outta plan and I will cancel the duel and punish you severlly  
Phanzar(com to Drakor):You know what I don't have time to deal with your arrogance switch to plan B.  
Drakor(com to Phanzar):Deploy the negative energy bombs


	4. Escape and Relocate

~Chapter Four Escape And Re-Locate

~The last time we left off on Yugioh:Save The World there was a duel going on Drakor vs. Ace and duel was about to come to a close on the orders of the leader of the Society Of Darkness and the Shadow is this person and what does he have next in store for our gang of unlikely heroes.I don't know...well I know but you don't keep reading readers~

Drakor:Well it seems this duel is gonna be cut short.~He then proceeded to snap his fingers and then reach for a can that had smoke in it that he would use to escape not to he snapped his fingers the airport began exploding and causing great ingulfing flames one of which blocked the path of our heroes but not before the one called StormXx could arrive on the didn't use the can of thick smoke because he thought the fire would do them in by now he vanished~

StormXx:Well...this is great :( The main exit is blocked the only other way around is the back way through alot of flames.

Ace:Its our only way...~He went over and untied Mitsuki and she got on his bike and they all drove into the piercing flames only to be confronted by a shadow rider.~

Shadow Rider 1:Your going down

Ace:Mother of don't have time for this.~He sped on past the Shadow Rider not giving him a second thought.~Storm can you pull up some kind of map so we can get the heck out of here?

StormXx:Sure one second~he did some searching~I got a map from some type of drone in the got a few more long turns but on the last way out we got have enemy appearance.I'll try and get a video feed.

~5 minutes passed until Storm was able to get a video feed.~

StormXx:It looks like a ambush is waiting for us on the next is also a ramp made out of wood it looks like its not we wanna duel our way out we need to take that ramp

Ace:Hmmmmmmmm~Ace spotted a metal pole while he was speeding along and picked it up~Storm I want you and twedledum to go on without I don't get out the airport in under 5 minutes come back for me and finish off the estimated 3 people left.

~The turn came up about 5 Shadow Riders where there.~

Ace:You gonna let us pass?

Shadow Riders:Nope.

Ace:Oh well~Ace would get off of his runner while still holding that pole he picked up~Lets do this~Ace would now run up to all of them and one by one would take the pole and hit them in the leg he would now drop the pole and slide to the ground a bit but would use his leg to move in a circular motion causing all of them to fall to the ground and they would be knocked out from hitting their heads on the ground~

Mitsuki:~She would smile~WAY TO GO.

Twedledum:Those two really belong with each other.

Ace:~He would know get on his duel runner and they would all drive out from the airport.~

Ace:Guys if I know Kaiza and Kasona like I do I think they left from Kaiza's house to the old rooftop apartment house.

StormXx:Seems legit after that was the plan in case the worst happened.

Ace:If we go non stop full speed we can get there in the morning.

~With Ace saying that they went off they got there at 7:00 and parked the proceeded to go into the proceeded in and knocked on the door and they were greeted by Kaiza and went in,ate and settled in then got down to serious business.~

Kasona:What now?

~As they were speaking there was a knock on the door.~

~What or who was the knock on the door?What happens between the couple of Mitsuki and Ace?What will the signers do?Will they be of these questions will be answered next time on Yugioh:Save The for reading fans goodbye!~


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five Even More Danger!~

~As I told you last time all of the questions would be answered this time starting with the knock on the door~

Ace: Anybody expecting someone? If not*he picked up his duel disk*This is likely to get rough.

~Kaiza and Kasona were deep in thought~

Ace: Leave me no choice~ He went over to the door and opened it he saw two kid twins a boy and a girl the boy sustained light injuries and was knocked out as the girl was holding her brother up~

Mimi: ~ Weakened from carrying her bro and sustained a few bruises~ Ppppppp please h help us. My brother needs medical attention there was nobody at the hospital he-

Ace: ~Before she could finish speaking he lifted both of them off of the ground and sat them in a chair as Ace leaned against the wall and his arms crossed he looked at everyone he was serious now~ Ok so slow down what happened?

Mimi: Ok so first we were running with our parents to find a place to hide then a guy in a purple cloak with some type of dark aura around his body challenged our parents to a duel they lost and got sent through some portal he said they would never return. He then challenged my brother to a duel if he won he would bring our parents back

Mimi: But he didn't and got scratches and injuries. Its kinda weird because the monsters damage was sorta real like we could feel it.

Ace: ~Ace was a bit shocked at the news but not completely…anybody could have seen this coming~ So the damage was real?

Mimi: No duh! HELP MY BROTHER OUT ~She screamed loudly~

Twedledum: Kid a temper like that will get you nowhere here. Calm down

Mimi: ~Sighs~ I guess you are right. Anyway he said he was going to the harbour to cut off one of the main supplies of food in this town which is fish. This town is very poor not to mention our evil mayor hired the purple cloaked guys to do this while he sits back and watches the people suffer

Ace: Ok that was shocking but I should not be surprised.

Kasona: They reached a new level today.

~As it seemed immediately everyone but Mitsuki and Ace(had his duel disk on already) put their duel disks on~

StormXx: Alright seems we have a asshole to stop and a town to save.

Mimi: HE SAID A BAD WORD! ~ She screamed~

~ Everyone looked annoyed the screaming was a bit too much~

Kasona: Can you stop yelling it is annoying!

Mimi:Ok

Ace: So here is the plan Me, Twedledum, and Kaiza will stay here with the kids while Kasona and Storm go and stop that guy.

StormXx: Alright I can handle that

Kasona: Eh hmm you mean we.

StormXx: Oh sorry.

~Storm and Kasona went from jumping on the rooftops until they got to the harbour. It was guarded with low security to none in some areas. Kasona and Storm defeated them and grabbed some cloaks to blend in once they found the boss they approached him~

Boss: What is it I have things to do!

StormXx: Oh nothing accept…~ He and Kasona threw their cloaks off~ defeat.

Kasona: I gotta say most of the people you recruit can't duel worth a damn. So we will see how easy we can take you down!

StormXx: Kasona I got this one ~ Storm said as his duel disk activated along with the bosses duel disk~ This is gonna be easy

~Duel LP Boss:8000 StormXx:8000~

Boss: Alright the first move is mine I DRAW ~He drew his card leaving 6 in his hand~

Boss: I play ~Plays three spell cards~ Three Hinotama cards each one causing you to take 500 points of damage since there are three you take 1500 points of damage.

~ Five fireballs targeted at storm attacked him leaving burn marks on his clothes and him in a slight bit of pain~

~Duel Lp Boss:8000 StormXx:6500~

Boss: That was to soften you up. I play the "Sacrifice" spell card which lets me sacrifice LP until we have the same amount and I can attack in the first turn. I now summon XX-Saber Emmersblade in attack mode.

Boss: You are wide open not to mention my level four monster has 1300 attack points

~The monster attacked Storm leaving him with 5200 LP~

~Duel LP Boss:6500 StormXx:5200~

Boss: Lastly I set one card facedown (Gottoms' Emergency Call) and end my turn its your move now! ~ Had no cards in his hand~

StormXx: Ok first of….. you are a total disgrace to the the world, this game, and to the X Saber card series.I have a burning passion for justice that passion is what drives me to stamp out all evil. That is why I joined the Signers when I heard about there cause you are a sick bastard and I will make you fall. Prepare to face the might of a person who deserves to use X Sabers and will use them to take you down! Prepare to face the might of the X Saber Master!

Boss: Bravo you have been awarded victory in boring me to death. But you will not win this duel

StormXx: Yuck it up while you still can. I draw ~ He drew a card now holding six cards~ Alright I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode. He has 1900 attack points. I use his effect that when he is normal summoned I can special summon one level 4 or lower X saber monster so I summon the level 3 XX Saber Fulhemknight.

StormXx: Alright Boggart attack XX Saber Emmersblade!

~Boggart attacked Emmersblade and since Bogarrt had 1900 and Emmersblade had 1300 the Boss took 700 points of damage~

~Duel Lp Boss:5800 StormXx: 5200~

Boss: I activate the effect of Emmersblade it lets me summon a level 4 or lower X Saber monster from my deck when its destroyed. I summon XX-Saber Fulhemknight in defense mode.

StormXx: _ . I end the battle phase and start Main Phase Two. I tune the level 4 Boggart knight with the level 3 Fulhemknight.

StormXx: Beloved warrior come from the deep, arise and bring my enemy defeat. With your swords and power come bring me me victory in this hour! I summon the one the only and I mean ONLY….. X SABER SOUZA IN ATTACK MODE.

StormXx: This monster has a total of 2500 attack points and did I mention that the effects of it can pawn you? This level seven monster will bring me victory in this. I now set one card facedown (Safe Zone). ~ Holds 3 cards ~

Boss: Alright my go. ~ He drew a card now holding 1 card~ I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. It lets me draw two cards. Prepare to meet your doom. I play the field spell….The Seal of The Shadow Ingulfed World. ~Holds one card~

~ A dark circle with different symbols now surround the battle field.~

Boss: Haha. Just remember you forced your own death on yourself. I now activate the trap card I had set. It lets me summon two X saber monsters from either of our graveyards

StormXx: ~ He looks a bit worried and gulps~

Boss: So I will be taking Fulhemknight and Boggart knight. I can now use the effect of the card in my hand XX Saber Faultroll if there are two or more X Saber monsters on my field I can summon this monster from my hand. Oh did I mention it has 2400 attack points?

StormXx: Your not gonna do what I think your gonna do?

Boss: If its syncrho summon yes yes I am!

Boss: I tune one of my level 3 fulhemknights' with my level 4 Boggart knight to syncrho summon XX Saber Hyunlei.. Now we both have level seven monsters. Did I mention all my monsters get an attack point boost not to mention a defense point boost

Boss:So Hyunlei instead of 2300 is at 2800 attack points. Faultroll 2900 attack points. Fulhemknight is at 1300 defense points. Alright Hyunlei attack Souza and destroy him.

StormXx:Not so fast I activate the Safe Zone trap card! When this trap card is in play there is nothing that can destroy my monster at all no battle attacks or effects NOTHING!

Boss: But you still take battle damage. Faultroll attack!

~Duel Lp Boss:5800 StormXx: 4500~

Boss: That ends my turn ~ Had one card in hand ~

StormXx: My draw! ~ He drew a card leaving him with two cards in his hand~ I play the card pot of greed. ~ He drew two cards and he had 3 card in hand~ I play the spell card Yu Jo Friendship. I offer you a handshake. If you accept both of our life points become what my life points would be divided by two.

StormXx: And that total is 2250.

Boss: I deny it

StormXx: I thought you would say something like that so by revealing the spell card Unity in my hand you have to accept it!

Boss: Grrrrrrrr

~Duel Lp Boss: 2250 StormXx:2250~

~3 turns passed the boss kept hammering storm with attacks storm was unphased it was what seemed like storms last turn~

~Duel LP Boss:2250 StormXx: 50~

Kasona: Storm you are gonna loose and then loose your soul!

Boss: She is right you know

StormXx:~ He had been smirking~ I am going to win ok lets go! First I summon the level 2 tuner monster X Saber Pashuul in defense mode. Get ready for this this is for those kids parents! Lightning strikes big brute come to this fight. Come to my aid in this fight. Get ready to hit rock bottom I summon thee XX Saber Gottoms!

~A mechanical monster with a giant sword and red cape came to the field then all the signers marks lit up~

Ace:~ Was back out the safe house with the others~ Storm you can do this.

~At the field storm was pumped full of energy~

StormXx: I play monster reborn. I use it to bring back X Saber Souza and since souza was destroyed his not under the effect of Safe Zone. Alright Gottoms attack Faultroll.

~Duel LP Boss: 2150 StormXx: 50~

Boss: You are still screwed because next turn I will just attack Souza you idiot.

StormXx:You think that don't you? I play the quickplay spell card Saber Slash this card lets me destroy face-up cards equal to the number of attack position X Saber monsters. Since I have two I destroy your field spell and Hyuenli.

Boss:Oh no the field spell can't be destroyed by card effects

StormXx: So that means-

Boss: ~ Gulp~ I LOSE!

StormXx: You took the words right out of my mouth. X SABER SOUZA ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!

~Duel LP Boss:0 StormXx: 50~

~ The circle around the field got smaller around the boss then disappeared leaving his body there seeming lifeless~

Kasona: I admit I am impressed you show off. Well that takes care of that this town can eat again at least survive

~Storm and Kasona went back home~

StormXx: Well this town will be able to eat again.

Kasona: Thanks to mister show off.

Ace: Haha well we all deserve a rest

~They all went back to there rooms~

Ace:~ He was walking to his room his shirt off six pack glistening in the light of the room he found Mitsuki in his room and tried to put his shirt back on ~

Mitsuki: Don't worry its not too much to look at ~She teased her boyfriend~ Thank you for rescuing me Ace its been a while since I have seen you I really missed you.

Ace: So did I and thank Storm for saving you .

Mitsuki: ~ She scooted closer to her bf ~ I don't know how to say this…..I love you

Ace: ~ Those words rang in his ear as a sort of echoed~

~They both leaned in with there eyes closed and kissed each other both smiled and Ace said~

Ace: I love you too

~ Aces' smile faded and he slowly fell down on her reaching her chest ~

Mitsuki: Ace what are you doing? ~She chuckled and blushed nervously she poked him and found out he fell asleep~ Oh well

~Mitsuki made her way to her room and everyone else went to sleep for that night. Next chapter shall be good I promiseBa bye ~


End file.
